Of Given Names and Other Dimensions
by Kakashisgf
Summary: After a near-death experience, Kakashi and Sakura find themselves trapped in his Mangekyo. What will happen when she finally gives him what he wants?


**A/N:** Trying my hand at a one-shot. This is for Kakasaku Month, Week 3, Day 5 "Locked In." It's a loose interpretation of the theme, as there are no actual locks, but I think it still fits.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He heard Sakura shouting frantically at him from what sounded like miles away but was actually just a foot or so from his ear, at least as far as he could tell by the pink, green, and red blur that was fading more and more quickly into black by the second.

"Kakashi-sensei! I swear to God, if you die, I'll destroy every single one of your _Icha Icha_ books … just tear out page after page and throw them in a fire. I swear it …"

Under different circumstances, he might have chuckled at her threat … after all, only Sakura would dare to hold his books over his head, and anyway, she was adorable when she was angry. But right now, there was a gaping hole in his chest, and he could barely breathe, let alone chuckle, and his eyelids, they felt so heavy … so … so ...

"I'll dress Pakkun and the boys up in cute little dinosaur outfits, and I'll steal Mr. Ukki, and—Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei, _come_ _on_!"

There were tears and panic in her voice now, and he wanted to reach out for her, but his body felt like lead, and he couldn't see where she was anymore, even as he fought to keep his eyes open.

 _Is this it? For real?_

There was no Nagato to bring him back, not this time, so he figured it was. He knew Sakura's chakra was low, and she had carried him away from chaos of the battlefield, so it was just the two of them now. She couldn't save him, not in the shape she was in, not under these circumstances …

" _Save your strength!"_ he wanted to tell her. " _The enemy could show up any time."_

But he couldn't get his mouth to move. She was wasting her chakra, putting her life in danger, and he couldn't stop her.

And why? Why was she risking her own life for a man who had abandoned her once already and was about to abandon her again? He shouldn't have been this much to her … she didn't have to go this far.

He was suddenly wracked with a cough, and he thought he felt warm blood spill onto his chin, but he couldn't be sure. The only sensation he could be sure of was Sakura's chakra pouring into his chest—it was cool and calming and now he was feeling sleepy, the kind of sleepy he felt right before he died the first time. This was it.

 _Sakura …_

Just once, he'd wanted to call her by her name, no honorific, like they were closer than former teacher and student, like they were more than occasional sparring partners and drinking buddies. Just once, he'd wanted her to call him "Kakashi," not "Kakashi-sensei" … he'd wanted to hear his _name_ —not his title, not his role—spill from her beautiful pink lips, to hear his name in her soft voice … or even her shouting voice; he didn't care. He'd just wanted her to let go of what he'd been so many years before and allow him be more than an acquaintance to her, to be more than a friend … he'd wanted her to let him be a _man_ to her, and now … now he would never have the chance.

 _Sakura … I should have told you …_

* * *

Sakura's voice was hoarse from shouting and forcing back tears, and every time he coughed, her heart stopped beating. His breathing was growing ever more ragged with each intake, even though she'd removed his mask and tilted his head back to keep his airways open, and his mismatched eyes, which had been staring unfocused in her direction, had slid shut.

He couldn't die. Not here, not after taking a sword to the chest for her, not before she could tell him how she really felt. She wouldn't allow it.

"I won't! Do you hear me, Kakashi-sensei … I won't allow it!"

She pushed herself harder, fighting against the exhaustion that had already settled into her muscles, into her bones, fighting to pull out more chakra where there should have been none because they had been in battle for hours before an enemy nin had targeted her back and Kakashi had saved her.

But none of that mattered … she couldn't let him die. Not Kakashi.

With a frustrated growl, she forced herself to keep going, to stretch every limit she had, and then finally, _finally_ , she could feel him start to respond. His breathing began to even out, become less labored, and the blood that had been gushing from the hole in his chest gradually slowed to a manageable flow.

His wound was healing.

 _Thank God … oh, thank you, God._

Her tears fell down her cheeks, but she didn't care. He was going to live. She just had to close it up a little more, and then she could wrap it in gauze and move him to a safer spot, and he was _going to live_ …

"You hear me? You're not dying here."

 _You're not dying here …_

* * *

When Sakura awoke, it was dark out, and she was lying on the ground beside Kakashi, every part of her aching.

But it was worth it, she thought as she looked over at her companion. He was still asleep—she could see his closed eyes under the light from the nearly-full moon, and his breathing was shallow but even. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead to check for a fever, found none, then inspected his wound. It appeared that she had lost consciousness before she could cover it, but the bleeding had stopped, and relative to what it had been, only a small cut remained.

 _Thank you ..._

She sat up with some difficulty and grabbed the gauze from her pouch, then began to wrap it around his torso, gingerly lifting him up just enough for her to circle his back. He didn't wake as she worked, and she was grateful. He needed to rest.

When she finished dressing his wound, she scouted the area for a safer place for them to lay low until they recovered enough to make it back to camp. Once she found a rocky outcrop that would do, she returned to Kakashi and, using what little chakra she had recovered, gently lifted him in a princess-carry. As she walked, careful not to jog his wound any more than she had to, she felt him stir.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked as he raised his head just enough to look her in the eye.

"So … strong," he murmured, and she saw something in his gaze that made her heart thump inside her chest. But a moment later, he was out again, and they'd reached the outcrop.

* * *

When Kakashi awoke, it was dawn, and Sakura was propped against a rocky wall, a kunai in her hand. Her eyes were focused on the outside until he made an attempt to sit up and she realized that he was awake.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she cried. "You shouldn't be moving!"

Even as she scolded him, though, she was pulling him into a hug so strong he felt it reopen his wound.

"Sa-Sakura-chan …" he croaked.

"Oh!"

She loosened her grip and looked down between them to see blood seeping through his bandages.

"Shit! Sorry!" she quickly apologized, then turned an interesting shade of pink as she met his eyes. "I-I'll just … you lie down …"

She helped him onto his back, fluffing her jounin vest behind his head before drawing chakra to her hands and holding them over his chest.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I feel great."

And he did. He was alive, and she was alive, and even with her hair in a rat's nest and dirt and blood smudged all over her face, she was beautiful, especially when she returned his smile with one of her own.

"I'm so glad," she admitted softly. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you, Kakashi-sensei …"

He watched as her cheeks reddened and she averted her gaze again, and suddenly, he wondered if maybe— _maybe_ —she felt the same way he did.

 _Ah, what the hell …_

He had a second chance now; he was going to take it.

With only the slightest hesitation, he reached for her hand.

"Sakura … please ... just call me 'Kakashi.'"

* * *

The green glow of her healing chakra disappeared in a flash, and Sakura thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest. He was holding her hand … and he called her "Sakura" ... and he told her to call him "Kakashi" … and there was something in the way he was looking at her that was different from before.

She felt faint … she had never expected him to want to be so informal with her—she had hoped that he would, but she hadn't expected it, and now that he indicated that he did, that he wanted them to call each other by their given names, her surprise had her light-headed.

"What do you— What are you—" She stumbled over her words, unable to formulate a proper sentence under his gaze. "Kak— Kaka—"

He gave her a warm, amused smile that she could see in all its glory on his still-unmasked face, and it made her blush spread to her ears. "That's it …" he murmured, his voice low and patient. "You can say it … Ka. Ka. Shi."

She shook her head, worried that she would end up admitting her true feelings if she did, worried that he wouldn't reciprocate them … the fact that he wanted them to be informal didn't mean he felt the same way about her that she did about him, and she knew it.

"I can't …" she said quietly.

His smile grew crooked, and her heart beat faster in her chest. He was so handsome.

"And why can't you?" he pressed.

She shook her head again. "I just … It's just … You …"

"Me?"

He sat up slowly, his hand still in hers, and then he was near enough for her to feel the body heat radiating from his almost-bare chest. That heat set her aflame—her cheeks were flushed, her breast was burning, and she was finding it hard to breathe … she didn't think she'd ever been more aware of a man than she was in that moment.

He was so close …

"Sakura?"

And there it was again—her name, no "-chan," just "Sakura." It made her stomach flip, and his tone and the tender, teasing way he was looking at her didn't help one bit, nor did the deep, masculine chuckle he gave at her clear distress.

"Sakura, it's just a name …" he said with a roguish grin.

Shit … what was she doing? It _was_ just a name … saying it wasn't going to reveal to him that she'd been attracted to him for over a year, no matter what that nervous little part of her said, so why was it so difficult?

"Ka—" she started, then stopped, blushing again. Maybe if he didn't keep staring at her like that, this wouldn't be so hard ...

Of course, he just leaned in closer until she could see the flecks of a lighter grey in his charcoal eye. "Yes?"

She bit her lip. His eye dropped to watch it, and her heart stopped again. What was happening? Was this really happening? "Kaka—"

"There you are!" Ino shouted as she ran toward them, Kiba and Akamaru following. "Forehead, I was so worried! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is Kakashi-sensei okay?"

While Sakura nearly hyperventilated at the sudden appearance of her friend, Kakashi discreetly let go of her hand, pulled on his mask, and sat back.

"Yo, Ino," he said lazily.

Sakura looked over at him, and their eyes met briefly. She thought she saw something darker in his, something that conveyed just how he felt about their fellow ninjas' timing, but then he gave her a crinkly-eyed smile and turned away, and she had no choice but to address her best friend.

"Yeah, Pig, we're okay," she said. "… somehow."

She didn't want to think about how close she had come to losing Kakashi the day before … it made her heart ache just to imagine him no longer in her life.

Thankfully, Kakashi interrupted her thoughts before they could become too dark. "What's happening with the battle?" he asked.

"They've retreated, but no one thinks it will last," Ino replied. "Shikamaru and his father are planning to attack before they have the chance to regroup."

"All right," Kakashi said as he staggered to his feet, then turned toward his pink-haired companion. "Sakura, shall we go?"

Flushing at his use of just her name again, Sakura nodded and stood. "Are you up for it? Do you need me to help you?"

He crinkled his eyes once more. "No, you did a good job as always … I'm feeling much better." And as Ino and Kiba turned away to head back to camp, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Thank you."

* * *

The battle raged on for days, and Kakashi and Sakura barely had a minute to spare to talk to each other outside of calling out directions as he fought by her side while she healed the wounded (and occasionally sent a fist through an enemy's stomach). During the few times they had spoken to each other, she hadn't been able to bring herself to call him "Kakashi," not with so many people around, and it hung in the air between them, the knowledge that she wouldn't—couldn't—until they were alone; it created a tension that drew her gaze to him more often than it should have, and nearly every time, his eye was there to meet hers. The tension was compounded by the fact that he took every opportunity to call her by just her given name, sometimes even going so far as to murmur it into her ear in a way that made her shiver ...

That particular afternoon, she was in the medical tent, prepping supplies to return to the field when he did just that.

"Sakura," he greeted, his masked mouth against the outer rim of her ear, then easily sat down beside her as if he hadn't intentionally sent a shockwave through her body. "Here."

He had brought her a snack, knowing that she wouldn't have had time to eat with all the wounded that had come in that day.

"Thank you," she said as she took it from his hand, blushing lightly when her fingers brushed his. "How's it going out there?"

"It's slowing down. I think we're nearing the end. Their reinforcements have dwindled, and we know they're running short on supplies."

She gave him a tired smile. "I'm glad … it's so hard to see so many people get hurt—or worse." _Especially you …_

There was a pause while he seemed to be waiting for something, but after a minute, he stood up.

"Well, I'd better get back," he announced. "I just wanted to make sure you ate something that wasn't a soldier pill."

She laughed lightly. "Yeah … thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

At the sound of the honorific, he gave her a look that filled her with nervous anticipation. "It's just us in here, _Sakura_ …" he murmured as he leaned down until he was mere inches from her face. "Don't you think you can call me by my name?"

His hand was on the folding table between them, holding him up, and his gaze was locked on hers. "It's just three. Little. Syllables."

His eyes flickered from hers down to her lips, and her breath caught as she felt heat building in her chest, in her abdomen. She could feel the warmth of his breath as it mingled with hers, and she found her own eyes transfixed by his mouth. She wondered—not for the first time—what would it be like to kiss him.

"I—" she started, unconsciously moving closer to him until their noses almost brushed. "Kakash—"

"Sakura-san, you're needed on the field right away!"

The urgent voice of another med-nin broke the spell Kakashi had been weaving, and they quickly pulled apart. She could see the frustration in his furrowed brow, in his flexing jaw muscles, before he closed his eye and let out a deep breath.

"Well, you'd better get out there. We can continue this another time," he sighed, just a hint of dark promise in his tone.

"Yeah …" she agreed slowly. "I'll see you later."

He gave her a look that made her insides twist. "Be safe, Sakura."

* * *

Kakashi was going to go mad. Every single time he had Sakura right where he wanted her, someone came along and interrupted them. On the upside, she seemed to be growing more comfortable with the idea of calling him by his given name only, but he still knew she would never do so, not for the first time anyway, with other people around, and on a battlefield, in a war camp, there were almost always other people around.

He bit back a groan, then returned his attention to the fray, checking to his right to make sure she was still safe as he blocked a strike from an enemy, then spun backwards to jab his kunai into the ninja's chest. He always did his best to stay near to Sakura when she was on the battlefield because as strong as she was, a medic-nin was vulnerable while healing, and it made him more comfortable to watch over her himself than to trust others to do it, even if it did occasionally end up with him nearly dying …

Ducking low to avoid another attack, he swiped his foot into two enemies' legs, knocking them over, then sent shuriken into each of their throats before lighting his Chidori to take out three nin who were stupid enough to try to attack him from the front.

 _They never learn ..._

After he flipped over another enemy, stabbing her in the back of the neck as he went, he made his way forward through a group of ninjas, blocking kunai after kunai, deflecting shuriken after shuriken, slicing through flesh left and right, but suddenly he froze, his kunai buried in an enemy stomach.

 _Is that?_

His sharp nose had picked up the scent of gunpowder, and then the enemy nin were retreating.

 _Shit!_

"Sakura!" he cried out as a swath of bullets came raining down toward them. There was no way they could dodge all of them, so he ran toward her, activating Kamui just in time to suck them both into the other dimension.

* * *

"Ugh …" Sakura moaned and rubbed the hip she'd landed on when Kakashi pulled them into his Mangekyo.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking off his mask and sitting down next to her on the edge of one of the white pillars of his world.

She grimaced. "I'm fine … just bruised my hip. You know, the ground in here is really hard."

He laughed. "Yeah, it is. But it's better than a hail of bullets."

"Is that what that sound was? Gunfire? I always forget how loud it is …" She sighed. "We should get back ... there will be a lot of wounded."

Kakashi echoed her sigh. "Well … here's the thing …"

Sakura's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I may or may not have used up too much of my chakra getting us here …" He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's going to be a few hours at least before I can use Kamui again."

"A few _hours_?!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are we going to do for a _few hours_?"

"Maa, Sakura, is spending time with me really that awful?" Kakashi shot her a pout.

She blushed. "That's not what I meant … I just mean … we don't even have any cards or anything."

"Well, I know one thing we could do …" Kakashi's eyes took on a mischievous glint, and suddenly cards were the furthest thing from Sakura's mind.

"And what's that?" she asked, her mouth dry.

He gave her a wicked smirk. "What do _you_ think it is?"

 _Gaahhhh!_ He was evil ... pure evil. He had to have known what she would think he was insinuating, but if she said it out loud, then she was the pervert.

"I hate you," she scowled.

He looked her square in the eye, a brow raised curiously. "Do you?"

When he looked at her like that, so serious, she couldn't keep up her facade. "No," she mumbled, turning her gaze downward.

"So you like me then?" he teased as he leaned closer.

She waved her hands, her face beet red. "N-not like that!"

 _Lies._

"But you _do_ like me?" he insisted.

Unable to form the word, she just nodded.

He gave her a victorious look. "So why won't you call me by my name?"

Sakura just gaped at him.

"That's what I want to do," he said firmly. "I want to get you to call me 'Kakashi.'"

There was no escaping now … they were stuck in the other dimension for who knows how long; she knew she couldn't avoid it anymore.

And really, why was she still so hesitant to do something so simple? What was she so afraid of? The way it would change things between them? What would it change? He already called her by her name ...

Steeling herself as best she could, she met his gaze, though her cheeks felt like they were on fire and her stomach was in knots. "Ka-kashi …" she said quietly.

Kakashi's eye darkened visibly, and his brow furrowed.

"Say it again," he ordered, his tone suddenly low and rough in a way she'd never heard it before, a way that made her want him closer.

"Ka-kashi …" she repeated tremulously.

He lifted a hand to her cheek, letting his fingertips slide back into the hair below her ear. She shivered, her eyes dropping to his mouth, and he brought their faces so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Again."

Semi-consciously bringing a hand up to cover the one he had on her cheek, she leaned into his touch and whispered it one more time:

"Kakashi …"

And then his mouth was on hers, first in a gentle kiss, but when her surprise faded and she started to respond, he deepened it until he was kissing her with what could only be described as desperation, and she couldn't help but respond with equal fervor.

 _Kakashi …_

He felt incredible, his hand at the nape of her neck, pulling on her hair as he angled her face exactly the way he wanted it, his lips kissing her and kissing her until he finally nipped at her bottom lip, tugged it between his teeth, and let his tongue slip out to explore her mouth. When she met his with her own, he groaned, and the hand not in her hair slid around her waist to the small of her back and dragged her to him until she was pressed against his side.

 _Kakashi …_

She couldn't believe this was actually happening … he was actually kissing her ... _Kakashi_ was actually kissing her—the same Kakashi she had thought would never see her the way she saw him, the same Kakashi who had always seemed so aloof, so above the kind of physical need he was demonstrating now, for her. He needed _her_.

It was too much.

She broke away, her breath coming out in pants. "Kakashi …"

Breathing also ragged, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "So you can say it now …" Both of his eyes were open and watching her, a warmth in their depths.

"I-I guess …" she admitted, blushing.

"So pretty …" he murmured, then placed another, gentler kiss on her lips. "So very pretty."

His words and tender tone made her heart clench. "So you …" she started, then stopped, unsure about asking what she wanted to ask.

But he seemed to understand. "Like you?" he finished for her.

She nodded, her face completely red.

He chuckled. "Yes, Sakura, I like you. _Like that_." Her eyes widened, and he smirked. "But _you_ don't like _me_ like that, do you?"

She flushed again, remembering her earlier words, and looked down at her lap. "No … I do," she mumbled, finally admitting her true feelings. "I do like you like that."

He laughed, a deep laugh that she felt reverberate through her body, and squeezed her to him. She looked up, meeting his eyes just before he murmured, "Good," and captured her lips again.

This kiss was different from the last one … it was slower, softer, but she felt the same need burning within it, and it wasn't long before that need began to take them both over again. Eventually, he left her mouth, trailing his lips across her jaw to the sensitive spot on her neck just below her ear, where he sank his teeth into her and sucked, his tongue flicking out to lick her every so often.

"Oh God …" she moaned, and he bit harder as his fingers dug into her hip.

Her hand flew to his head to hold him there as the space between her legs throbbed, and he took the opportunity to lift her by the waist and place her on his lap.

"Oh God …" she repeated, unconsciously rolling her hips as he left the spot below her ear to suck lower on her neck. "Oh God …"

She could feel his erection against her core, and the thought that she had brought that out in him only made her desire increase … she felt herself growing wetter, and the knowledge made her suddenly shy again. She immediately stopped her movement, but then he drifted away from her neck, leaving languid kisses from there all the way back to her mouth, and she couldn't help that her hips resumed their rocking at the sensation of his lips on hers again.

"That's it, Sakura …" he encouraged with a groan between kisses. "Don't stop …" He pressed her down onto him, helping her move against his cock. "You feel so good …"

Her nipples tightened at his words, and, as if sensing the tension in her breasts, he once again left her mouth, but this time, he dragged his lips over her neck and down to where he could see her arousal through her shirt. There, he flattened his tongue against a hardened bud before sucking it, cloth and all, into his mouth and capturing it between his teeth.

Her breath caught as she arched into him, wanting more. "Kakashi …"

* * *

Kakashi thought that he had never heard a sexier sound in his life than his name falling from Sakura's lips in that needy tone.

 _Fuck …_

He didn't know if he could stop now … she was turning him on like crazy, the noises she made, her wet core rolling over his cock—even with the fabric separating them, he could feel her heat, feel the evidence of her desire for him, and it sent arousal humming through his body.

With one hand still on the small of her back, he ran the other up her side, over her breast to the zipper at her neck. There, he paused his ministrations and lifted his head to suck on her earlobe.

"Is this okay?" he asked, gently starting to drag the zipper down.

* * *

Kakashi's voice was low and dark and rough, and his breath was warm against her ear, and all Sakura could think was, "Yes … please, yes," and the words were out of her mouth before she knew it. She wanted his hands on her bare skin, wanted him touching her where she hadn't been touched by a man in so very long. She wanted his fingers on her breasts, between her legs, in her mouth.

She wanted him …

* * *

Kakashi had suspected that she wasn't wearing bindings after he'd had his mouth around her, but he was still unprepared for the sight of her bare breasts when he finally removed her shirt, and he couldn't stop his hands from clenching her hips as he pushed up against her.

"Where are your bindings?" he growled, dipping his head down to suck on a nipple.

"No time," she panted, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Shit …"

* * *

He reached up a hand to play with her other breast, and between his teeth, his tongue, and his palm, Sakura thought she might lose her mind if she didn't get some relief from the aching between her legs.

"Kakashi …" she sighed needily, sliding her hand off of his shoulder, over his vest, down past the waistband of his pants to his cloth-covered cock, and then she held him against her, pressed him into her clit to increase the sensation as she rocked back and forth.

* * *

"Fuck, Sakura, baby …" he cursed, pulling away from her breast with a groan as he helped her use him for her pleasure, pushing up into her as much as he could with the fabric of their clothes separating them. He could feel her fingers on him, could feel them rubbing him even harder as she moved, and it made him lose what little restraint he had left. Cupping her hand with his, he increased the pressure of his cock against her and kissed her roughly, then broke away. "Baby, do you want to come?"

* * *

Shocked by his sudden pet name and the heat his question sent shooting through her body, Sakura paused and opened her eyes to meet his. The desire she saw there made her inner walls clench, looking for something he could give her, and she knew the answer.

"Yes …" she whispered, and he grinned wickedly.

"If you want to come, Sakura, I'll make you come …" he promised, and with that, he flipped her onto her back in one swift motion until he was hovering over her, his hips spreading her thighs apart around him.

He kissed her then, reaching between them to grip his cock in one hand and stroke it hard through his pants, letting the tip pass over and over her clit as he did until she almost couldn't take it … it felt so good, but it wasn't enough … she needed that fabric gone, needed his naked body against hers, in hers ...

* * *

Kakashi could tell when she'd had enough of his teasing by the way her fingers clawed at his shoulders and her hips bucked up into his, so he sat back on his heels and slid his hands under her medic's skirt to the top of her shorts. Slowly, giving her time to object, he pulled them and her panties down, lifting her legs as he went until he'd removed them fully. Completely turned on by the sight of her pussy partially covered by the flaps of her skirt, now the only item of clothing left on her body, he ducked his hand into his own pants and pushed them down to release his aching cock.

"You're even sexier than I imagined you'd be," he murmured darkly, fisting a hand around his erection. "So fucking sexy …"

He leaned over her again as he spoke, resting one hand to the side of her head while the other continued to stroke his length between her legs.

"I'm going to make you come so hard, baby," he swore, his mismatched eyes on hers, and then he ran the head of his cock up her slit, pressing into the sensitive bundle of nerves before repeating the action again … and again … and again, her fluids allowing him to slide easily across her sex.

* * *

Sakura had never been so aroused in her life … the sensation of his smooth, hot skin over hers, knowing that it was _his_ cock— _Kakashi's_ cock—making her feel so incredible had her close to orgasm already, and she knew it would only take a few more hits of his head against her clit to make her come.

"Mm … Kakashi ..." she moaned, her voice raspy with desire. "If you keep doing that …"

"If I keep doing this what?" he asked gruffly, picking up his pace.

Sakura turned her gaze from the blackness of the world above them down to where their bodies met, to where his long, thick cock was slipping between her lower lips, the darker head pushing through her light pink curls over and over. She could see her own fluids mixing with the precum seeping from his slit, and the sight was the final push she needed ... her mouth opened in a silent shout as she hit her peak, her eyes rolling back in her head while she panted through her orgasm.

* * *

"Shit, baby, you're coming, aren't you?" Kakashi groaned, gripping the base of his cock hard to keep from joining her. She was so fucking hot, lying there beneath him, orgasming just from him sliding between her legs. He hadn't even entered her yet, and she was soaking wet, trembling, clenching his shoulders, his biceps, the back of his head in her pleasure.

It was enough drive a man insane.

Needing a break before he came all over her, Kakashi sat back, then hooked both arms under her legs and lifted her hips.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she gasped, still delirious from her high.

Instead of answering, he lowered his head and flattened his tongue against her wet clit. She automatically tried to jerk away, her body still hypersensitive from the lingering orgasm, but he held her in place with a strong grip and licked her again, then swirled his tongue around her, up into her, tasting her muskiness, his muskiness, the fluids he'd elicited from her, that he'd left on her.

* * *

Sakura didn't think she could take it, not so soon after coming, but as she lay there under that black sky, surrounded by nothing but uneven white towers all around, the lower half of her body in the air, her legs dangling, supported only by Kakashi's capable arms—as she lay there, she felt deliciously vulnerable, and that vulnerability combined with the sensation of his mouth sucking on her bundle of nerves or his tongue thrusting into her opening to reignite the flames she'd felt just moments before.

"Kakashi …" she moaned as she reached her hands up to grab her breasts and massage them, tugging on her nipples, enhancing the pleasure he was giving her.

* * *

From his vantage point between her legs, Kakashi watched Sakura play with her tits as he continued to swirl his tongue around her, and his cock pulsed impatiently … he wanted to be inside her, to feel her wetness surround him, to feel those inner walls ripple around him until he had no choice but to come deep within her, to fill her with his cum and mark her as his …

Shit … he couldn't wait any longer. Sliding both hands from behind her legs up over the curve of her ass, along her back to her shoulders, he raised her upper body and turned until they were back in their original position on the edge of the pillar, her on his lap, this time with no clothes between them—and then he kissed her deeply.

"Sakura …" he growled. "I want to fuck you …"

* * *

His statement made her vagina clench with need, and Sakura couldn't have refused him had she wanted to, so she kissed him with even greater desperation and snuck her hand down between them to take him in its grip.

"So do it, Kakashi …" she demanded, her lust making her bold as she stroked him, the back of her thumb brushing over her clit with each up and down movement. She wanted to know how he would feel inside her, what it would be like to have his thick cock penetrating her, thrusting up into her, filling her with his desire.

With both hands on her ass, Kakashi pulled her up until she was hovering above his erection. "Sit on me …" he commanded, his grip tightening as he looked into her eyes.

Captivated by the swirling Sharingan and the way it contrasted with its dark grey counterpart, Sakura held his gaze as she slowly lowered herself, her breath catching when his cock slipped past her opening and gradually went deeper and deeper into her until finally she was flush against him.

* * *

Kakashi held back a groan at the feeling of her heat around him, at the heat in her eyes as she kept them locked on his and instinctively started to grind.

"I never thought …" he bit out as she picked up speed and he began meeting her thrust for thrust. "I never thought I would ever have you this way …"

"... But you wanted it?" she asked softly, not slowing her movements.

Kakashi threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a long kiss, eventually breaking away. "You have no idea …"

* * *

Sakura laughed lightly as he licked and nipped at her neck. "Oh, I think I have some idea," she countered, her breathing growing ever more broken with each time they came together, each time his cock slid very nearly out of her, only to jerk back up into her a second later.

"Mm … Sakura …" he groaned, abruptly holding her hips still. "Does that mean you've touched yourself to thoughts of me?"

Shy, but also incredibly aroused, she nodded.

Kakashi's eyes grew dark, but still he didn't let her move. "Show me."

Her cheeks reddened. "Show you …?"

He kissed his way up the column of her neck to her ear. "Touch yourself, Sakura. Touch yourself with me inside you …"

In spite of her embarrassment, his words made her burn, and her inner walls fluttered around him at just the thought of masturbating in front of him.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes slid closed at the sensation as he fought to keep from thrusting up into her. "You just got even wetter, baby … does that turn you on? The idea of me watching you make yourself come?"

"... Yes," Sakura whispered.

He reopened his eyes to meet hers. "Then do it … lean back and let me see those fingers on your pussy."

* * *

Placing one hand on his knee, Sakura arched backward until she was hanging out over the edge of the tower. When she looked off to her side, she could see the dark of the nothingness below and, her throat dropping into her stomach, she immediately made to sit back up, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Don't worry …" he said, his voice gruff and confident. "I've got you."

Nodding slowly, Sakura leaned back again and let the hand not on his knee make its way over her stomach down to the patch of curls between her legs, all the while aware that she was dependent on his hold, that she would fall into the emptiness if he let her go … the knowledge was terrifying and arousing all at the same time.

"That's it … imagine you're home alone, thinking about me …"

She closed her eyes and reached down to rub a finger over her sensitive clit. She could still feel him hot and hard inside of her, and she wanted to rock her hips, to get that friction, but he held her still.

"Uh uh …" he hummed. "I want to see you come around my cock with just your touch."

Helpless, needing release, Sakura kept circling her clit, round and round, gasping as her vagina pulsed, full of him, and the cool air made her nipples harden.

* * *

Kakashi watched intently as his beautiful woman got herself off on him, watched as her arousal dripped down into the silver hair on his pelvis, watched as her chest began heaving with the effort of keeping still. It was pure torture for him not to be fucking her senseless, but he couldn't resist … knowing that she'd masturbated to thoughts of him had him too turned on not to want to see it, and the image of her hanging out over the darkness, her pale skin standing out against the nothingness, was something he would never forget. She looked like a painting … a trembling, moaning, sopping wet painting, and she was all his.

* * *

"Kakashi …" she whimpered. "Kakashi, I think I'm going to … please, please move …"

But he ignored her request, and in her desperation, she stuck a finger inside of herself until she could feel his hard cock on the one side and her soft walls on the other.

"Ahhh …" she sighed, finally getting some of the relief she needed. "Mm … that feels good … Kakashi …"

* * *

When she slid a finger in alongside him, Kakashi hissed, the sensation spiraling from his cock down to his toes, and he nearly lost it. He hadn't expected her to do that in the first place … and then she began wiggling the finger, stroking herself—and him—from the inside, her palm pressing against her clit, and it took everything he had not to explode.

"Fuck, baby, you're hot …" he groaned, his breathing rough with the effort of restraining himself. "Are you going to come like that?"

Sakura nodded absently, her pleasure building to the breaking point. "Yes …" she whispered, the movement of her finger picking up speed, and then a strangled cry left her lips as her orgasm hit.

Watching as her fluids spilled out onto him, Kakashi stopped holding himself back and began thrusting roughly into her, eliciting a shout that echoed in the darkness as his actions brought her into her third orgasm, this one right on top of the other. His breath caught as she rippled around him, and then he felt his balls tighten, and he stiffened. A moment later, his cum was shooting up into her, stream after stream until it dripped down out of her to mingle with her juices.

"Fuuuuuuck …" he groaned, hips still jerking. "Fuck, Sakura, that was amazing."

* * *

Finally spent, Sakura fell forward, her forehead resting against his collarbone, her arms hanging boneless at her sides. "Mm," was the only agreement she managed.

They sat there like that for some time, him softening inside of her, both of them catching their breath. When he slipped out of her at last, she raised her head, and they met for a slow kiss.

After they broke apart, she leaned back and gave him a look. "You really like me calling you by your name, don't you?" she teased lightly.

To her surprise, Kakashi's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Actually, I was thinking maybe you should go back to calling me 'Kakashi-sensei' when we're in public …" he coughed.

She laughed loudly and shook her head. "No way … you've been bothering me for days—'Sakura,' 'Sakura'—you're getting back what you give, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi gripped her hips. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"What?" Sakura asked innocently. "It's just a name, isn't it? Three. Little. Syllables?"

Recognizing his own words, Kakashi captured her mouth in a frustrated, amused kiss. "I'm no match for you, am I?"

She grinned widely, then gave him a peck on the lips. "Not even close ..."


End file.
